


Liam's Happy Fun Day

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief Mention of Periods, Episode s05e05: A Novel Approach, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Multi, you can interpret it both ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Liam, Mason and Brett were doing while the rest of the pack was freaking out over the "Dread Doctors".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam's Happy Fun Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Liam can’t figure it out and it’s bothering him. He sniffs again. He thinks it’s coming from somewhere around that scaffolding, but he can’t be sure.

‘What are you doing?’ Mason asks.

‘I think I smell blood.’

‘We attend a school where lacrosse is the school sport. Of course you smell blood.’

‘It doesn’t smell like someone’s bleeding right now.’ He sniffs again and turns in his seat, looking around the library. ‘It’s at least a couple hours old.’

‘Well, it’s probably nothing.’ Mason’s face somehow manages to morph into one of both curiosity and disgust. He leans closer and he drops his voice as low as he can when he says, ‘Could you smell if someone had their, you know, monthly _thing_?’

Liam flushes and nods. He’d only been a werewolf a couple of weeks the first time he’d noticed it. He’d freaked out about the girl bleeding to death, and ran to Scott. Scott had calmly explained it to him while Stiles had tried, and failed, to hide his laughter in a pillow.

‘That’s disgusting,’ Mason mumbles, bending over his homework again.

‘We’re in a high school, where most of the students use either too much deodorant or too little. Trust me, that’s not the most disgusting thing I’ve smelled since the bite.’

‘Touché.’

~

‘You’re cheating!’

‘It’s a videogame! You can’t cheat with videogames! Ha!’ Liam shouts as the blue shell crashes into the wall.

‘You’re using your werewolf reflexes,’ Mason grumbles.

‘They’re my reflexes. I can’t _not_ use them.’ Liam grins at his friend. ‘Besides, I’ve always been better at this than you.’

‘We need to find a game where you can’t rely on reflexes.’

‘I’m sure we can get you a My Little Pony game for your birthday.’

Liam lets Mason smack him with a pillow. He grabs another pillow to retaliate, but freezes when he hears someone on the roof. He puts his fingers to his lips and indicates for Mason to get on the floor, and stay there. Liam stays on the bed. He crouches and lets his eyes flash. He’s ready to howl when the familiar heartbeat reaches his ears, and a familiar figure pops up in front of his window.

He relaxes and jumps off the bed to let Brett in.

‘What are you guys doing?’ the other werewolf asks.

‘Hey, Brett,’ Mason grins as he jumps up. Liam rolls his eyes as he sees his friend quickly brush off and straighten his clothes. ‘We were just playing Mario Kart.’

‘Can I join?’

‘I’m not playing against two werewolves.’ Mason grins and throws a conspiratorial glance at Liam. ‘But I’m happy to bet that Liam can beat you anytime.’

‘We’ll see about that,’ Brett smirks. He grabs a controller and makes himself comfortable. ‘Rainbow Cup?’

‘Of course.’ Liam grabs the other controller and sits down next to him.

‘Where were the others going?’ Brett asks.

‘Who?’

‘The rest of your pack. You know, the True Alpha? The kitsune? The banshee? The crazy human?’

‘I don’t know,’ Liam shrugs. ‘Why?’

‘I saw them driving to the edge of town, to that mental hospital. What’s it called?’

‘Eichen House?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I doubt that’s where they were going,’ Liam frowns. ‘Stiles and Lydia had some bad stuff happen to them in there. I don’t think they’ll be going back there. Ever.’

Brett nods in understanding. ‘So, what are we playing for?’

‘Winner picks a movie to watch?’ Mason suggests. ‘And they get half the popcorn.’

‘Deal.’

~

They’re watching an old James Bond movie Brett picked out. Liam’s not even sure what it’s about. All he knows is that he’s very comfortable. He’s lying curled up with his head on Brett’s stomach, Brett’s fingers combing through his hair. He can feel himself dozing off, the noises of the movie and the other two boys’ even breathing as his lullaby. He’s pretty sure Mason is already asleep against Brett’s chest.

A tightening in his chest and a prickle at the back of his mind make him sit up.

‘What’s wrong?’ Brett whispers, making sure not wake Mason.

‘I’m not sure.’ He tries to focus on the feeling, but he can’t figure out what it is.

‘Is it Scott?’

‘I- I don’t know.’ He closes his eyes and tries to shut out everything else, but the feeling is already ebbing away, and then nothing but a memory. He lies back down, hums in contentment as Brett’s fingers return to his hair. ‘I would know if it was really bad, right?’

‘He’s your Alpha. You would know,’ Brett assures him.

‘Okay.’

Liam cuddles a little closer and lets himself relax completely. Scott probably just stubbed his toe or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
